


make-believe reality.

by angstyhyungwon



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: all i can say is that,kihyun isn't mentallyand emotionally fine





	make-believe reality.

Everything had felt like pure bliss,  
Kihyun and Hyunwoo huddled up closely,   
The pink-haired boy's head on the other's shoulder.

"Do you know how much I love you?"  
Hyunwoo whispered into his ear,  
Kihyun giggled. These two love birds were newly-weds.  
Their kids were currently asleep in their respective rooms,  
Jooheon and Changkyun.

"Of course I do. . . We wouldn't be married if you didn't, hm?"  
Hyunwoo chuckled at Kihyun's comment, "Duh."  
The smaller figure lifted his head up and swiftly pecked the other on the cheek.  
"Hey, I'm glad you chose me over Wonho. ." Hyunwoo slight smiled,

"Baby! Weren't we over that? It's been years since I did,"  
Kihyun raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, sorry. I just can't seem to stop being happy about it."  
When Hyunwoo stated that, the smaller figure could only smile.  
"Well, you better be!" Kihyun joked, pouting his lips and cuddling him.

"Appa?"   
Both Kihyun and Hyunwoo turned their heads to who seemed to be Changkyun and Jooheon.  
The two came rushing over, sitting on each side of their dad.   
"You two had a good sleep?" Kihyun asked, looking at them both at a time.  
"Yeah! Yeah! I had a weeeeird dream," Changkyun said,  
while Jooheon drifted off a little, dazingly nodding.

Hyunwoo settled his arms around them all, pulling them in softly.  
"I'm glad we're living this life, Kihyun." He kissed Kihyun on the lips,  
Just as they did,  
 **Everything turned black.**

Kihyun felt like he was falling,  
He looked around, he was. " _Kihyun!!_ "  
The smaller figure saw Hyunwoo, reaching out to him.  
"Appa!" "Papa!" He turned to another direction,  
Seeing as his two babies were crying out and reaching out to him as well.

"No . . No. . . Who do I choose. . ."  
Kihyun held his head in his hands, "Who. . .?"  
As they all called out to Kihyun, their voices had drowned him out.  
He was suffocating, he couldn't breathe at all.

_**"KIHYUN!"** _

Kihyun's eyes fled open, instantly sitting up on his dull bed,  
He couldn't breathe, he felt like passing out.  
He was having an anxiety attack.

"Fuck," He muttered under his breath, clutching onto his chest.  
He did this so until he was eventually able to calm down.

He paused, recalling his so-called 'nightmarish dream',  
Suddenly now it has brought him to tears.  
He cried, and cried. He sobbed as hard as he can,  
Every inch of his body ached and his throat tempted to scream.

The pink-haired boy's thumb twitched as he heard a buzz from his phone.  
He stopped crying, though tears still falling, he reached for his phone and grabbed it.  
He unlocked it, tapping on the message he'd gotten.

 

> **Wonho Hyung:**  
>  Hey sweetheart. <3 I got some free time today so I'm hoping we can eat breakfast together today. XXX Cafe, 7:45?  
>  _sent 5:13 AM_

 

Kihyun's heart ached at the message he saw,  
His head ached like hell, he couldn't focus. . .  
He just doesn't feel like it today.

He doesn't feel like going with him on Hyunwoo's death anniversary.

 


End file.
